brenielversefandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Age of Dawn
The Age of Dawn was a time period in Vorusehian history that lasted from the Year 3048 Before Palladus to the Year 226 of Palladus. It spans the appearance of the first civilizations and the conflicts between said civilizations, the foundations of most realms in Astorien and Lanthai, the origin of the Faith of Erion and the Church of the Pantheon and culminating in the war between Avaloria and Breniel. Timeline * 3048 BP: The first Elven kingdom, Istari, is founded at the Astori East by Queen Ariawyn Araynore. * 3001 BP: Serena, Queen of the Fey, builds Tauralet at the Trostani Forest. * 2922 BP: The Kingdom of Lithsari is founded by Elves, lead by Queen Faylen Syldithas. * 1243 BP: Frörd, the Dwarven Kingdom, is founded by King Thotdron Copperstone. * 1055 BP: Sundar Syldithas, prince of Lithsari, is murdered. The Lithsari-Istari War begins. * 1058 BP: Palas Trostani is built by Istarian refugees in the Trostani Forest, future Brenielian territory. * 1002 BP: Kronatz, the Orcish Kingdom, is founded by warlord Hagu the Ruthless. * 486 BP: Dwarves from Frörd build Doraen at the Shadowy Mountain, future Brenielian territory. * 352 BP: '''Yunai is founded in East Lanthai. * '''234 BP: The Gorn Cataclism destroys the Gornian Empire, turning the region into a desert. * 201 AP: Kronatz attacks Frörd. The war between Orcs and Dwarves begin. * 120 BP: Lizara, escaping from Gorn, settle in the Frierton Desert and build the City of Fir. * 88 BP: The kingdom of Frörd defeats the kingdom of Kronatz and annexates its territory. * 21 BP: The explorer Logan Avallum reaches Avaloria. * 10 BP: Logan founds Old Bay. * 1 AP: Logan's son, Palladus Avallum I, is born. * 25 AP: Palladus has a vision of Erion and writes The Book of the Phoenix. * 38 AP: '''Palladia is built; the Kingdom of Avaloria is oficialized, with Palladus I as king. * '''42 AP: Aknun frees Zagulahr into Avaloria. With the Phoenix Sword, Palladus imprisons the demon. * 43 AP: The Paladin Order of Erion is founded by Palladus Avallum. * 94 AP: Fantasia is built by King Heimarin Goldenheart. The Kingdom of Heartland begins. * 95 AP: Primus Eternium founds the Kingdom of Tanatos. * 100 AP: Humans arrive at the terriitory that will one day be known as Breniel. * 126 AP: Valarda is built. The Kingdom of Breniel is set. * 128 AP: The Elves of Palas Trostani and Breniel start a trading relationship. * 130 AP: The Dwarves of Doraen and Breniel start a trading relationship. * 148 AP: The Kingdom of Tanatos starts its expansionism, taking over nearby territories. * 155 AP: With the threat of Orc barbarians, Doraen and Palas Trostani accept annexation to Breniel. * 215 AP: Separatist Andor Spiderfury starts a civil war in Heartland. * 216 AP: Septimus Eternium crowns himself Emperor of Tanatos. * 223 AP: King James Goldenheart of accepts making South Heartland an independent nation. * 224 AP: Andor Spiderfury founds the Independent Kingdom of Andoria. * 226 AP: King Argon Avallum I of Avaloria attacks Breniel. The Breniel-Avaloria war begins. Categoria:History Categoria:Age of Dawn Categoria:Ages